The present invention relates to apparatus for a wheel suspension for a vehicle.
In connection with vehicles such as passenger cars, different types of suspension systems are now utilized for these vehicles. In a known manner, such wheel suspensions are arranged to provide for the attachment and spring support for the vehicle wheel, which in turn provides good comfort for the passengers and enhances the road handling and service life of the vehicle.
Several different types of wheel suspensions are known and constitute parts of systems having, for example, straight or live wheel axles, which may be supplemented by springs, shock absorbers and other component as may be required. Force-absorbing link arms are also frequently utilized to connect the wheels of the vehicle with its body, and stabilizers are utilized to dampen excessive swaying movements of the vehicle. In order to optimize the road-handling of a vehicle, the character of the vehicle shock absorber or the distribution of stiffness of the stabilizer may be adjusted. In this respect, there is a need to be able to easily alter the stiffness of the stabilizer.
A previously known wheel suspension for vehicles is shown in published International Patent Application No. WO 96/12897. This wheel suspension comprises a substantially U-shaped spring means which is constructed from a tube of composite material. The respective ends of the spring element are attached to a link arm, which in turn is attached between a spindle attached to the vehicle and a body part in the form of a load-bearing frame element. The wheel suspension is further arranged so that the frame element carries the spring means.
An object of the present invention is to provide improved apparatus in connection with a wheel suspension for a vehicle, in which the wheel suspension more particularly comprises a stabilizer which can be mounted in an easy and space-saving manner in the go vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, this and other objects have now been realized by the discovery of suspension apparatus for a vehicle wheel including a wheel spindle carrying the wheel and a wheel frame for mounting the wheel to a vehicle body, the suspension apparatus comprising substantially tubular spring means having a first end and a second end, a link arm for connecting the wheel frame to the wheel spindle, the link arm disposed at the first end of the substantially tubular spring means and a stabilizer disposed inside the substantially tubular spring means and adapted to protrude from the first end of the substantially tubular spring means. Preferably, the stabilizer comprises a flexible and torsionally rigid substantially tubular element.
In accordance with one embodiment of the suspension apparatus of the present invention, the stabilizer includes a first end and a second end, the first end of the stabilizer corresponding to the first end of the substantially tubular spring means, and the first end of the stabilizer is mounted on the link arm in a manner whereby the stabilizer is rotatably rigid. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus includes a locking member including first splines, the locking member connected to the link arm, and the first end of the stabilizer includes second splines for cooperatively engaging the first splines of the locking member.
In accordance with one embodiment of the suspension apparatus of the present invention, the stabilizer comprises fiber material such as woven glass, carbon and steel.
In accordance with another embodiment of the suspension apparatus of the present invention, the apparatus includes a noise dampening member disposed between the stabilizer and the substantially tubular spring means.
In accordance with the present invention, a vehicle has also been invented including a suspension apparatus as set forth above.
The present invention is intended to be utilized for a wheel suspension for a vehicle which comprises a substantially tubular spring means, a link arm arranged at the respective ends of the spring means and which are attached between a frame element and a spindle which carries a wheel, and a stabilizer for dampening of swaying movements of the vehicle. The present invention is characterized in that the stabilizer is arranged to protrude inside the spring means.
By shaping the stabilizer as a component extending inside the spring means, several advantages are attained. On the one hand, a very straightforward installation of the stabilizer is accomplished, which is simply inserted through the spring means during installation. Furthermore, no special links, fastening components or attachment components are required for such an installation. Moreover, this apparatus is packaging friendly, and in principle does not consume any extra space, since the stabilizer runs inside the spring means. A further advantage is that the present invention allows for protected installation of the stabilizer in the vehicle.